bluebloodsuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Freya Beauchamp (TV)
:This article is about Freya Beauchamp, the character from Lifetime's Witches of East End series. You were maybe looking for the character from Melissa de la Cruz' novels; see Freya Beauchamp. ---- Freya Beauchamp is a sexy and fearless former wild child, the youngest daughter of Joanna Beauchamp and sister to Ingrid Beauchamp, who settles down after becoming engaged to fiancé Dash Gardiner, a rich philanthropist. Though not initially aware that she and her sister are their family’s newest generation of witches, a series of events forces Joanna to tell her daughters the truth. Physical appearance Freya Beauchamp is a petite and gorgeous young woman, with slender dark brown hair and light green eyes. She has thick lips and a small nose. She often uses the sexy-card in the way she dresses, being well-aware of her beauty and using it to her advantage. She often wears simple but noticeable makeup such as eyeliner, "natural"-looking eyeshadows, and light pink lip gloss. However on special occasions, such as her engagement party, she is often seen wearing mascara and flaming red lipstick. Her shoes are often heels and she rarely wears flats. Biography Early days When she was born precisely remains unknown, since Ingrid and Freya are reincarnations of themselves, but it is likely that she has lived for a long time in Asgard along with her family: her mother Joanna and her father Victor; her older sister Ingrid and her twin brother Frederick; her aunt Wendy; and her granfather, Nikolaus, as well. Back in the days, Freya shared a very deep bond with Frederick and their bond only strenghtened their magic, allowing them to astral project whenever they wanted or whenever Freya asked to see the beach.As mentioned in The Son Also Rises. However, a war soon erupted in Asgard when it became obvious that King Nikolaus was getting corrupted by the power of the Serpens Clavem, and even the Beauchamps took part in the fight and sided against the King. The war was soon lost by the opponents of the King and the Beauchamps tried to escape the patriarch's wrath by crossing a Portal to Earth. But their escape was thwarted by Frederick's treason and the mad King then cursed all of the Beauchamp women for their betrayal. Wendy, in a final effort, managed to cut the key from the King's arm and to seal the Portal afterwards, cutting away Freya from her beloved twin brother.Season 2, The Old Man and the Key. Cursed on Earth Now trapped on Earth, and with the threat of her grandfather back in Asgard, Freya had no choice but to start a new life with her parents, her sister and her aunt. But due to the Curse put on them by their grandfather, Freya and Ingrid were bound to die before their thirties and to be reborn soon after, lives after lives. Because of this, Victor parted ways with Joanna, unable to stand seeing his daughters die again and again. The earliest life that we have traces of dates back to 1692 Salem, where Freya and Ingrid were burnt at the stake after Vidar denounced them to the Puritans - he thought that the sisters were so reckless in their use of magic that they endangered the secrecy of the Witches.Season 1, A few good talismen. In the early 1700s, around 1723, Freya also died after coming into contact with Ramus Mortium.As mentioned in Potentia Noctis. Finding love in San Francisco After a few cycles of reincarnation, Freya decided to take some time off from her mother, sister and aunt (who all stayed in East Haven as pharmacists) and settled in San Francisco in the beginning of the 1900s. There, she became a very popular barmaid - known for her fantastic "love cocktails" - and met a young pianist called Henry, with whom she fell in love instantly. Her father Victor, who had decided to spend some time with her in town, saw the two of them as soulmates. Unfortunately, when Ingrid was killed accidentally by Wendy in 1906, it triggered the curse and Freya died the following morning in the Great Earthquake of 1906, leaving Henry alone.Season 1, Oh, What a World!. The aftermath of San Francisco In the 1930s, Freya was a young and wild girl who liked to seduce men, and she did so with Doug, a young warlock. Though he was in love, she just thought their relationship to be for the fun, and when he proposed to her, she just laughed. Angry, Doug became violent towards her, and for revenge, she trapped inside the painting of a desert, to leave him burning for eternity.Season 1, Pilot. In the 1970s again, Freya was reborn and got to play with her wild side as part of a drug-dealing tandem with her boyfriend, Dan, who had a club built only for her with the money they make from their business. However, she fell in love with Bobby, a bartender at the Gossip, and began having a secret affair with him. Tired of using magic to deal drugs, Freya went to her mother to tell her she was leaving Dan and was about to move to California with Bobby. There, she met Alex, a friend of her mother, who read her palm and claimed that, because Bobby and Freya were star-crossed, the two of them never ended living happily ever after. She left her mother's house angry and went to find Bobby, only to see him be shot dead by Dan in the middle of the club.Season 2, Boogie Knights. New life in East Haven After her death in 1906, Freya was reborn for two cycles before she started anew around the late 1980s but this time around, her mother Joanna decided to take matters into her own hands and change things around: if magic was what killed her daughters, she would try to hide it from them. And even though she mostly succeeded with Ingrid, her spell to negate Freya's powers did not work, as her emotion-based abilities got through the spell. While she was young, she started displaying signs of her abilities, so Joanna sent her to a psychiatrist to remove any thoughts related to the supernatural from her head.Season 1, Pilot. In Pilot, Freya is shown nervous for the engagement party as she had a dream about kissing another man and instead of Dash. Her nightmare comes true as the boy she kisses walks into the party. After a confrontation they end up making out in the bathroom. Soon after, Freya gets angry and blames Killian and runs off, without knowing she accidentally conjured up a fire and destroyed some plants with her emotions. Soon after, she is seen in the bar working when Killian comes in. She is not so happy to see him and he decides to be nice and asks her to become friends. She accepts and they start playing darts together, Freya seems to be winning; she decides to go the bathroom. While there Doug appears and makes her enchant a spell. Freya doesn't know the spell, will take her into a picture so Doug can kill her. In Marilyn Fenwick, R.I.P., Freya is still held captive by Doug in the painting. She gets scared and yells to the people in the painting to help her. In that instance the ropes she was tied to explodes. She runs and grabs a statue and Doug in the head with it and leaves him to burn in the painting. When Wendy and Ingrid, tell her she is a Witch, Freya gets mad about it and runs off. Freya comes home, to find that the bathtub is leaking and decides to go upstairs to stop it. When Doug comes out of no where and decides to drown her. She drowns while in a freezing spell, which Joanna and Ingrid comes in just in time to stop. Frederick's return A week after the Portal to Asgard opened, Freya was helping Joanna, Wendy and Ingrid remember what happened in the catacombs of Fair Haven with different potions, but was also trying to understand the visions of Killian that she kept having. Worried about him, she asked Wendy to read the cards for her and discovered that Killian was alive but had been saved by an "owl" who was preventing the magic of their divination from penetrating through her protection. At the Bent Elbow, Freya and Dash had a disastrous encounter which resulted in Dash telekinetically pushing tables around, confirming the Beauchamps' suspicions about Dash's powers.Season 2, A Moveable Beast. The following day, Freya discovered that she had a twin borther, Frederick, with whom she can perform certain forms of magic she cannot on her own, so she asked him to help her in finding Killian, and used astral projection to find where he was.Season 2, The Son Also Rises. Having located Killian in Santo Domingo, Freya spent all the money she had and took a plane to find her soulmate, only to find him in the arms of his newly-wed friend, Eva. Acting as if nothing was wrong, she told him she had come to say his mother had passed away and urged him to come back to Fair Haven, to which Eva agreed. She also reassured Eva by telling her that she and Killian had never had a relationship and later lied to Killian, saying she hadn't broken up with Dash because of him..Season 2, The Old Man and the Key. Personality Freya generally lives wholeheartedly by her desires and appetites, sometimes to a fault. She has an overwhelming sense of self-confidence and a hunger for passion. She is wild, carefree, rebellious, and extremely dramatic. Her sister Ingrid says, "Oh please, you're Oscar ready!" in the third episode when Freya argued that she wasn't dramatic. Freya is sweet, kind, gentle, smart, and extremely sexy. She is very stubborn, thick-headed, once she makes up her mind she cannot be told anything differently, and sticks to her guns. She is loyal to her fiancé Dash, her sister, family, and friends and will help them no matter what. She knows she is special, and is eager to learn more about witchcraft. Powers and abilities Freya, of all the Beauchamp witches, seems to be the wild-card. Despite not knowing about her magical heritage until adulthood, she always felt that she was different. Little is known about the full range of Freya's powers, except that, unlike her elder sister Ingrid, whose powers are connected to her mind, Freya's powers are connected with her emotions (an attribute to her spirited and lively personality), which will allow to her to excel at brewing love potions and seducing men. Blowing up flowers, making things explode or setting them on fire are examples of what her uncontrolled and heightened emotions caused so far. It's likely that once she gains control of her emotional state, she will also gain control of her magic as well. However, Freya's main asset comes from the relationship with her twin brother, Frederick, as the two of them combined are able to do things they can't on their own, such as astral projection. Basic powers *'Spellcasting': Freya has the ability to cast spells using candles, herbs, plants, and other ingredients such as hair or blood, typically in conjunction with an incantation in Latin. *'Potion-Brewing': Wendy has stated that Freya is such a talented potion brewer that even despite being extremely inexperienced in this incarnation due to her magical heritage being hidden from her for decades, she was still believed to be more capable of concocting powerful potions than any of the other Beauchamp witches. In the 1900s, Freya owned a bar in which she brewed love potions for customers, and in the 1970s, Freya was a talented drug-dealer, using magical ingredients to prepare cocaine and make it even more potent. In her most recent incarnation, Freya was able to make an antidote for Ramus Mortium, a potion to help her recall her past lives, and several potions of increasingly powerful nature to help Wendy, Joanna, and Ingrid trigger their repressed memories of the night the portal to Asgard opened. She was also able to concoct an alcoholic beverage-based potion to help Ingrid get a job. This power seems to be connected to Freya's talent with regards to cooking and creating alcoholic beverages as a bartender. *'Telekinesis': Initially, Freya was unable to move a rock across the lake and only managed to sink it. However, since her powers are based on and triggered by emotion, Freya was later able to telekinetically "throw" a knife across the room at the shapeshifter who was attacking Joanna, a move that Joanna later stated was "impressive." *'Elemental manipulation' **Pyrokinesis: Freya has shown the ability of pyrokinesis on several occasions, most notably when she accidentally set a plant on fire, and when she snapped her fingers to summon flames while concocting a potion. **Chlorokinesis: Freya's emotions can influence the plants around her, such as by changing a flower's color from white to red, or by causing flowers to bloom so powerfully that their petals burst into the air. Individual powers *'Immortality/Reincarnation': Like the other members of her family, Freya is immortal. However, as a result of the curse placed on her by King Nikolaus, Freya will constantly die prior to or during her thirtieth year of life before then being reborn as a newborn baby by her mother in an endless cycle, preventing her from fully experiencing what life truly is in terms of getting married and having children. This curse also affects her sister Ingrid as well; if Freya dies, then Ingrid will die within a day of her death, and the same will happen to Freya if Ingrid dies first. *'Intuition': Freya has an extremely developed sixth sense, and she is able to sense when something bad is about to happen or when people approach her. **'Aura Reading': Like her aunt, Freya's sixth sense enables her to read auras, the energy field around an object or person. She can associate auras to specific emotions depending on their colours or shapes. **'Premonition': Freya is able to foresee the future, past, or present in the form of visions, though these visions most often occur spontaneously, and usually when she's touching an object that is related to the subject of the vision. Like with dreams, her visions can either be literal or metaphorical and are thus up for interpretation. ***'Precognitive Dreaming': Freya's premonitions most frequently occur in her dreams, warning her of something that will happen in the near future. **'Divination': in 1906, Freya used to read palms for customers of her bar, indicating that she could be able to do so in her current incarnation as well. *'Illusion Casting': Freya was able to create an illusion of herself, which distracted Dash while she sneaked up behind him to inject him with the cure for his poisoning. Combined powers *'Astral Projection': Freya and Frederick are able to combine their magic to magically send their spirit, also known as "thought bodies," to different places while their body remain where they started the spell. Relationships |-|Relatives= Relatives *Joanna: ---- *Victor: Freya is Victor's youngest daughter. They used to live together in Asgard until the war against King Nikolaus forced them to go to Earth. There, the curse from which Freya and Ingrid were suffering became too much of a burden, and, as he felt unable to watch his daughters die over and over again, Victor left the family and went his own way. Though he mainly stayed away from his wife and children, on one occasion in the early 1900s, he got to meet Freya in San Francisco, where she owned a bar with her soulmate, Henry. When he was asked by Wendy to come and save Freya in East Haven, Freya was the most welcoming towards her father, as she was happy that he would fill the void she had been feeling for a long time. However, their reunion was very short, as two weeks later, Victor sacrificed his life in order to save Freya's. ---- *Wendy: ---- *Ingrid: ---- *Frederick: |-|Romances= Romances *Dash Gardiner: At the beginning of the series, Freya was engaged to Dash Gardiner, a wealthy physician and member of Doctors Without Borders. They met a couple of months before the start of the series at the Bent Elbow bar where she worked. They then started a passionate affair, and after some time, he proposed to her and she accepted. At their engagement party, Dash's long-lost brother suddenly turned up again, which prompted Freya to begin to rethink her feelings for Dash, as she had been having passionate dreams about Killian for days even before they met. Despite her attempts to commit herself to Dash, her feelings for Killian became too strong, and once she had learned that Killian's former incarnation had been her soulmate in the early 1900s, she ended her relationship with Dash on their wedding day, much to Dash's fury. Ever since, Dash has felt contempt toward Freya, though she does not harbor ill will for him. In her tarot reading to help her decide what she should do in terms of her love life, Dash was represented by The Trickster card. *Killian Gardiner: Freya experienced dreams involving a love affair with Killian, but she assumed they were only dreams until she finally met him at her engagement party, during which time her magic finally manifested itself and she and Killian shared a passionate kiss in the bathroom. Though Freya tried to deny her feelings for Killian and vowed to commit herself fully to Dash, she couldn't help but become more and more attracted to her fiancé's brother. Before her wedding to Dash, Freya found out from her father Victor that she and Killian loved each other in a past life when Killian was called Henry, and once she realized that the song Killian had written had been a love song to her, she called off her wedding with Dash to be with him. Unfortunately, their relationship experienced further challenges when Killian was nearly killed by Dash after the two regained their magical powers, and Killian was lost at sea for some time until another witch, Eva, found him and nursed him back to health. Upon learning that Eva had been drugging him with potions to make him love her and help her conceive a child to sustain her immortality, she gave Killian and Freya her blessing to be in the relationship they always wanted, despite the fact that they were star-crossed lovers. In Freya's tarot reading to help her decide what to do in terms of her love life, Killian was represented by The Emperor. |-|Enemies= Enemies *Penelope Gardiner: *Doug: An old warlock boyfriend of Freya's from Freya's past life. Quotes ---- ---- Miscellaneous Appearances Gallery S1E1-Freya02.jpg S1E1-Freya03.jpg S1E1-Freya05.jpg S1E1-Freya06.jpg S1E2-Freya01.jpg S1E2-Freya04.jpg S1E2-Freya06.jpg S1E2-Freya07.jpg S1E3-Freya01.jpg S1E3-Freya03.jpg S1E3-Freya04.jpg S1E3-Freya06.jpg Notes *Mary Kate Englehardt portrayed the young Freya in Pilot. *In A Few Good Talismen, it is shown that Ingrid and Freya were burnt at the stake in 1693. According to the intense wrath of their mother Joanna, it could have been their first death. *In Potentia Noctis, one of Ingrid's deaths is shown to have occurred in 1906. Because of the curse on them both, Freya died shortly after on the same day. It was shown in the season finale that Freya died in the great earthquake that hit San Francisco the next morning, several hours after Ingrid's death. *Freya's birth date is confirmed to be September 7. Coincidentally, it is Melissa de la Cruz's birth date as well. *Her middle name is Eilif. It was revealed by Joanna in Today I am a Witch **In Scandinavian, the meaning of the name Eilif is "Immortal". **In Norse, the meaning of the name Eilif is: "Wounded in an attack on Hlidarend". References Category:Characters (TV) Category:Witches Category:Beauchamp family members Category:Asgard residents Category:Banished from Asgard Category:East Haven residents Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters